Vehicle Cargo
computer as of the Import/Export update.]] Vehicle Cargo is a CEO mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Overview Vehicle cargo missions are relatively straight forward compared to Special Cargo, where the player can fill the warehouse with up to 40 vehicles. When selling them, the player can sell 1 to 4 vehicles depending on the associates the player has in their CEO Organization. There are collections of vehicles that can be sold, finding and successfully retrieving the vehicles that are a part of the collection will offer higher payouts and bonus payments made to not only the CEO but to the associates as well. Buy Vehicle Cargo , in a similar fashion to buying Special Cargo. The vehicle may range from top range to standard range randomly.]] Vehicle missions are started by logging on to the desktop in the office, selecting Vehicle Cargo option and clicking on the source vehicle button. Once a vehicle is sourced, a text message with the info of the vehicle and a picture will be sent to the player via text message on their in-game phone. Obstacles will present themselves to the player, as they go for the vehicle with different scenarios randomly being used. When delivering a vehicle, NPCs may pursue the player and open fire. The player should attempt to keep the car in good condition to avoid high repair costs - the maximum amount of a repair can cost is $33,999. At $34,000, the vehicle is destroyed and the mission will fail. There is a slight cool down of two and a half minutes between vehicle retrieval missions which starts once the player has begun the escape sequence of a mission. Stationary Vehicles= Stationary vehicle missions involve simply stealing a parked vehicle from a mansion driveway. This type of buy mission usually occurs on North Rockford Drive. The player must be wary that their may or may not be armored guards around the vehicle. Once near the vehicle, these guards will open fire at the player. After the player takes the car, often pursuing attackers will spawn in pairs, usually in Schafter V12 (Armored)s. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Mobile Vehicles= Mobile vehicle missions are simply about stealing a vehicle which is moving. The target will not simply stop by the result of blocking the road, so the player must get in front of the car and shoot the driver. This mission can sometimes be greeted with the presence of a Police Maverick and several police vehicles pursuing the car. If this is the case, stealing the car will give the player a 3 star wanted level they must lose before reaching the warehouse. They can choose to attempt to lose the wanted level, or they can call Lester to lose the cops. If the player retains the wanted level when nearing the warehouse, the stars will be reduced to 1 star. The car typically spawns in and around Sandy Shores - the vehicle usually follows a simple loop, meaning it will stay local to the area it spawned in. If it spawns on a freeway, however, it will continue to follow the freeway, usually looping the entire map. The car will travel at a constant speed unless attacked, provoked or in pursuit of police. Police will only begin pursuing the vehicle when the player reaches near the car, meaning the police maverick can be seen idle in mid air above where the target vehicle is. This mission usually doesn't result in pursuing attackers - if the car was in a pursuit of police, only police will chase the player (unless the wanted level is lost/removed). #Steal the car. #Lose the Cops. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. 811-GTAO-StealVehicle.png|An 811 shortly after stealing it from a moving target involved in a police pursuit. |-| Key= Some missions require the player to gain a security key to unlock the target vehicle. These missions take place at mansions around Los Santos, such as on Milton Road or in the Lake Vinewood Estates. The vehicle will be located in a garage or porch of a mansion and the property will be guarded with armed security. One of the guards will have the key which unlocks the vehicle. The player can either attack or can use stealth tactics and silenced weapons, reducing the amount of resistance. Either way, the player will still be pursued by enemies when taking the car to the warehouse. Once the key is found, the player will automatically unlock the car and can drive away. Pursuing attackers can typically spawn in Sultan RS's. #Go to location. #Get the security key. #Steal the car. #Deliver the vehicle to the Warehouse. |-| Car Meets= Some target vehicles may spawn at car meets with around 6 other cars. This means attacking via air is not suitable as the risk of blowing up the target vehicle is higher. The car meets can be in numerous locations, typically the Palmer-Taylor Power Station or on Eclipse Boulevard. At the meet, other highly modified cars and lowriders are parked, such as the Virgo Classic Custom, Buccaneer Custom, Futo and Moonbeam. Most of the cars will have their hoods open and/or use hydraulics while the owners inspect the cars and take pictures. The majority of the people in the car meet are armed with a range of weapons, usually sub machine guns or automatic pistols. Once the player gets near the meet, they will open fire. When taking the car back to the warehouse, more modified cars will pursue, vehicles such as the Pisswasser Dominator, Futo, Kuruma and Sultan RS. These attackers are armed with Machine Pistols and Mini SMGs. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. StealVehicle-GTAO-SourceVehicle.png|Source Vehicle. StealVehicle-GTAO-VehicleDetails.png|Vehicle details texted to the player. StealVehicle-GTAO-StealVehicle.png|Steal Vehicle - Seven-70. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-GoToCarMeet.png|Go to Eclipse Boulevard. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-CarMeetLocation.png|Location of the car meet on the map. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-CarMeet.png|The car meet in action. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-ShootingTargets.png|Shooting the targets. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-TargetVehicle.png|The target vehicle - Seven-70. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-DeliverVehicleToWarehouse.png|Deliver the vehicle to the warehouse. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-WarehouseLocation.png|Warehouse location on the map. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-PursuingAttackers.png|Pursuing attackers. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-AtWarehouse.png|Arriving at the warehouse/ StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle Delievered. StealVehicleCarMeets-GTAO-VehicleRepaired.png|Vehicle Repaired. |-| Heist Crew= The Assistant sometimes finds a "professional-looking heist crew", where the target vehicle among other vehicles is being towed away on floats by a Tug boat out at see. When the player leaves the office, they are told to steal a Cargobob from a specific location, usually Humane Labs and Research or the NOOSE Headquarters facility. At these facilities, the player is given a 3 star wanted level, and around 6 guards will shoot - either Military units or NOOSE units depending on the location. The player doesn't actually necessarily need to steal this specific Cargobob marked on the map - if the player owns a Cargobob and calls one from Pegasus, or if they find one on a helipad, this objective will be skipped upon entry, and the player simply has to go to the marked destination where the vehicle is at, out at see. When the Cargobob is obtained, they will need to fly out to the floats, typically found at Lago Zancudo or just north off a small island near Davis Quartz, and hook onto the target vehicle. Around 3 armed guards are on each float and will fire at the helicopter when the player gets relatively close to the area. The tug boat isn't moving, meaning the car isn't going to escape or flee. If the Cargobob is destroyed, however, the mission fails and the props and the target vehicle despawn. Once the car is hooked onto, yet more targets will pursue the player; Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn in pairs and fire their miniguns at the target vehicle, causing a large amount of damage. The experience of the pilots is significantly bad compared to normal NPCs, where they often crash into buildings and trees. More will spawn if they are evaded. #Go to location. #Steal the Cargobob. #Go to location. #Hook onto the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Race Bet= The most unusual of missions involves winning a race bet. The client has set a target time on a point-to-point that he reckons is "unbeatable". When the vehicle is sourced, the player needs to get to the start line marked on the map in a suitable land vehicle. It is advised the player uses a fast motorcycle for the benefits of avoiding traffic, but a carbon-black Elegy RH8 spawns at all start lines. Once the player is at the start line, a 3 second starting line countdown begins and then the destination and time are revealed. They must beat the race time in order to get the vehicle located at the finish line. If the player doesn't make it to the finish line before the time runs out the player will fail the "mission" and the vehicle will despawn. At the finish line, numerous people are cheering on the player, while the target vehicle is guarded by the owner. Regardless of the deal, the owner still attempts to attack the player with a Baseball Bat. The car is now free to be taken. Typically, enemy cars, such as orange and black or red Banshee 900Rs and orange or limegreen Sultan RS's will chase the player, armed with Mini SMGs and Machine Pistols. The race start line can be at several locations: *Just south-west of ULSA in Richman. This race's destination will be at Mountain View Drive, near the Alamo Sea, with a time of 2:59:41 to beat. *Vinewood Racetrack car park to the El Gordo Lighthouse. Time of 03:03:07 to beat. #Go to the starting area. #Race to destination. #Take the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-RaceToDestination.png|Race to El Gordo Lighthouse. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-CollectTheVehicle.png|Collect the Mamba. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-DeliverVehicleToWarehouse.png|Deliver the Mamba to the Warehouse. StealVehicleRacePointToPoint-GTAO-VehicleDelivered.png|Vehicle Delivered. |-| Photo Shoot= The target vehicle may sometimes be involved in a photography shoot. The vehicle will be found at a notable location and will be surrounded by a security team with silver Sadlers, photographers and passerby's. Common locations include the RON Alternates Wind Farm and the Del Perro Pier. When the vehicle is located, it is advised to use a Cargobob helicopter and land near the shoot's setting, taking out the security guards on ground and then pick up the vehicle with the helicopter. When delivering to the warehouse, a matte-black SuperVolito Carbon may pursue the player and guard in the rear passenger seats will shoot. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. |-| Movie Stunt= The vehicle can sometimes be involved in a movie production. At the site of the vehicle, a stunt ramp, usually with a ring of fire, will be laid out in front of the vehicle ready for filming. The player should take out the crew and the guards and steal the car. Although the assistant says the player can do the stunt, it is advised not to do so to avoid damaging the car say the jump went wrong. The movie set is commonly located in Richman, where the ramp jumps from the hills. It may also be located at Lago Zancudo, where the jump would lead the car over water onto the other side of the river's mouth. Like the photoshoot, the professional guards also have air support - SuperVolito Carbons with armed units can pursue the player after taking the car. #Go to location. #Steal the car. #Complete the stunt (optional). #Deliver the car to the Warehouse. List of all Vehicles There are a total of 32 different vehicles to be stolen, with 3 possible variations (plates, colors and modification combinations) of each vehicle, one of which will fit into the Collection Vehicle Cargo. Selling Vehicles :See Also: Ad-Hawk Autos Selling vehicles is pretty straight forward. After the player has delivered a vehicle to the warehouse they can sell it right away. The player must go to the Ad-Hawk Autos website on the computer located in the vehicle warehouse office and selecting 1 to 4 vehicles to sell or a collection if the player has completed a collection. There are three choices for selling vehicles: *'Private:' The buyer who will take the car as is, the payout is the least amount of the three choices, but does not cost anything up front. *'Showroom:' The buyer which requires minimal modifications and pink slips, has the second best payout but does require some payment up front for the slight modifications and pink slips. *'Specialist Dealer:' The buyer requires High-End modifications to be done before it can be sold, this choice has the best payout but does require the highest payment up front for the high-end modifications that would need to be done. Note: The up-front cost takes care of the modifications cost. Now, the flat rate fee means that the modifications being applied to the vehicle would actually be way cheaper then taking it to a mod shop, but since these vehicles cannot be kept there is no benefit to this, except that the player is not paying for each individual mod, just the bulk of applying the mods. Unless selling a collection of vehicles, the associates won't receive a payout except for what they receive as an associate through SecuroServ. Once the player has selected which buyer they want to export the vehicles to, they need to get the vehicles to the drop-off point marked on the minimap. If there are no players outside of the organisation, then 8 NPC's will spawn in groups of two to attack the player. quickly to reduce the chance of attacks from rival organizations and/or to minimize commission loss caused by attacks from NPCs. Once the vehicle(s) have been dropped off, the commission will be deposited directly to the player's Maze Bank Account. After exporting the vehicles, there is a cool down of 20-50 minutes before the player can go and sell another vehicle or vehicles, dependant on how many vehicles were exported simultaneously. Stockpile Vehicle Cargo Some buyers will request a collection of cars with certain license plates and modifications. Players will be to export the collection upon completing the collection. By exporting collections, players will be awarded with a bonus on top of the regular commision. Trivia *The use of unique license plates for each variation of vehicle may be a reference to the rare license plates used on vehicles in Exports and Imports missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations